The present invention relates in general to device and instrument trays and cases that are stackable and constructed from a limited grouping of standardized component parts, i.e., having a modular construction. Included are novel pivot latches that are assembled to the tray ends and tray sides. A novel slide latch is also disclosed. More specifically, the tray portion of the present invention relates to the use of modular components that are shaped to interfit with other modular components, whether as part of a single tray or as part of a stack of trays. Regardless of the style of tray or case that is being configured, the same basic group of modular component parts is provided. In addition to the stack of a plurality of virtually identical trays, removal of a floor component from the second and higher trays converts the stack into a single tray of increased depth. The pivot latches are constructed and arranged to connect adjacent trays and to secure a closing lid.
As used herein, a “tray” includes, at a minimum, either individually or combined, a floor, two side panels, and two end panels. Optional corner members can be separate components or can be integrated into the side panels, the end panels, or the floor. When a closing lid is added to the tray, the combination becomes a “case”. “Container” is used as a generic description of either a tray, a stack of trays, or a case.
Trays and cases for devices and instruments are most often associated with the storage of medical and/or dental devices and instruments that require sterilization and thereafter temporary storage. While this is the described context of the present disclosure, it is important to understand that the modular and stackable trays and cases, as described herein, can be used for the containment of virtually any type of device, instrument, or component.
Prior art trays and cases of the type used for medical and/or dental devices and instruments have been fabricated by the assembly of exchangeable individual component parts in order to create a modular design. Prior art trays and cases of the type described above, without a modular construction, have been constructed and arranged with forms, shapes, and features that enable two or more trays or cases to be stacked, one on top of the other. While a limited number of earlier trays and cases may be considered to have a modular construction and be stackable, the ability to be stacked is independent of the configuration that accounts for the modular construction. This results in only being able to stack finished trays or cases. The construction disclosed herein integrates into at least one of the individual component parts features that enable the trays to be stacked as well as to have a modular construction. This permits the tray floor to be retained when stacking finished trays or removed when creating a single tray of increased depth.
The versatility of the disclosed construction is one aspect that produces an improved tray and case design. Another feature of the disclosed structure is the design of unique corner members that provide one element of the modular construction as well as facilitate the stackable configuration. A second style of corner member is provided for the base or bottom tray, but it still includes a structure that allows for the stacking of another tray on top. Both styles of corner members include a unique rivet hole and boss design that adds to the overall strength and rigidity of each tray. Still further features of these disclosed cases and tray structures are the two styles of connecting pivot latches and the slide latches on the closing lid. As will be described herein, the unique design of the rivet holes and cooperating bosses on the back side of each corner member cooperating with larger rivet holes in the lower corners of the end walls and side walls contribute to the overall improved strength and rigidity of each fabricated tray. This added strength and rigidity is achieved by these design features for a single tray of single depth as well as for a single tray of increased depth.